


Like You're Running Out of Time

by ama



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Post-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/ama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Angelica finds her sister still at her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You're Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



[ ](http://s621.photobucket.com/user/amaXdear/media/rsz_artsfoncom-80118.jpg.html)

The lamps were burning low. The wicks had shrunk to stubs of wool and charcoal, and the flames flickered in alarm as they were drawn down, down to the last bit of oil that clung to the gas. Someone should refill them, Angelica thought, or snuff them out and admit that the night had won. Eliza did neither. She simply bent her head closer and closer to the sheet of paper in front of her, her hand swooping like a falcon over the page.

Angelica leaned against the doorframe with a bittersweet smile touching her lips.

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time…?”

Eliza started and looked over her shoulder. She smiled as she tried to stifle a yawn.

“Angelica, dearest, why are you still awake?”

“Because you are,” Angelica said, yawning herself. She stepped forward and rested her hands on her sister’s shoulders. There was a pile of letters on the desk, some already folded and sealed, others sitting open as the ink tried. There were spots of ink on Eliza’s hands. “What is all this, Eliza?”

“This is for the orphanage,” Eliza sighed, gesturing at the largest pile. “And several to our friends in Washington--”

“Friends, or friends?” Angelica muttered, and her sister laughed.

“I have several for Mr. Madison and Mr. Jefferson,” she said primly. “But these are for Abigail and Dolley. And this last is for Phillip at school,” she said, indicating the letter before her. Her smile turned tender, and she rubbed at her eyes. For a moment she stared unseeingly at the desk, and then she noticed the lamps. “I ought to fill them again,” she muttered to herself.

“Take a break.”

Eliza swallowed.

“How often I’ve had to say those same words,” she said with a bittersweet smile.

“Then you ought to know the wisdom in them.”

Angelica leaned down and kissed her temple, and noticed streaks of grey just beginning to appear in Eliza’s dark hair. They were both getting old, she thought.

“I’ll retire soon,” Eliza promised. She dipped her quill in the inkwell again. “There is just so much work to do…”


End file.
